Forgotten (Rhaegar Targaryen)
by Kiara Biersack
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen had two wives. What would make him give them up? A beautiful northern girl named Lyanna Stark. House Daxer was always loyal to the Targaryens. So loyal that they gave up a daughter as a second wife. House Martell. Loyal to the end, still strong. Still plotting revenge.
1. Prologue

Rhaella Targaryen was terrible with pregnancies. Child after child was lost, and her husband, Aerys, only grew increasingly more impatient with her. At night, the Kingsguard by the King and Queen's chambers would hear her crying and begging with her husband. None intervened. None made a sound. They remained at the door until morning, and then told the other members of the Kingsguard what they'd heard.

No one dared to say that perhaps Rhaella was not meant to have children. No one dared to note that maybe it was because Rhaella and Aerys were siblings that the children miscarried or didn't survive infancy. They feared what Aerys would do to them if they spoke up.

When Rhaegar was born, Aerys rang the bells of the Great Sept for seven days almost none stop. From the moment Rhaella went into labor to when they were sure the boy would live, the bells were rang. Even after the seven days were up and the maesters assured Aerys that Rhaegar would live, he did not allow anyone into the baby's chambers. A letter of congratulations and a proposed betrothal arrived from House Daxer, who's lady had just had a daughter.

Myranda Daxer already had birthed four sons when she brought Liliyanna into the world. One had died in a battle many years before. One was training to be a maester of the Citadel. One had been stillborn. The other was only four. Liliyanna would be married to a lord or a prince, and she'd bring great honor to House Daxer.

House Daxer proposed many marriages for Liliyanna, but always kept Rhaegar Targaryen in their prospects. They sent letters asking if Aerys would take Liliyanna for a ward, and their pleas were met.

When Liliyanna and Rhaegar were five, Liliyanna was sent to King's Landing.

She was happy there. Matters of the court interested her, and Aerys allowed her to sit in on him while he spoke to subjects. She would sit on Aerys' lap, scribbling in messy writing how to be a perfect ruler. Aerys took a liking to the girl and her curiosities, and he warmed to idea of a marriage between her and Rhaegar.

Rhaegar and Liliyanna got along well. They both were well learned children despite their young age, and oftentimes servants would find one in the other's bed, the two reading by candlelight beneath the covers. They did not understand what betrothal meant, but they were content with each other and would be perfectly alright with anything as long as they could remain together. They were inseparable.

Rhaegar took to calling her Lili, a nickname that spread quickly throughout the Red Keep. Nobody except for Aerys called her Liliyanna at that point, and had it not been for him she might have forgotten her full name. Lili was loved in King's Landing, and she received letters often from her mother and brothers. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything.

Throughout the years, Rhaella lost more children.

A miscarriage.

Miscarriage.

Shaena Targaryen stillborn.

Daeron Targaryen lived only half a year.

Stillbirth.

Miscarriage.

Aegon Targaryen born two months early and dying a year later.

Jaehaerys Targaryen dying after only a year.

No one truly knew when Aerys hit his breaking point. But after the death of Jaehaerys, he was convinced someone had killed his son. He beheaded the baby's wetnurse in a blind rage. Then he became convinced that his jealous lover had poisoned the baby. He tortured the girl and her family.

Before he had been comforting to his sister-wife, but then he was suspicious. He was sure that the dead children were the result of her being unfaithful. He instructed two septas to sleep in her bed with her, confined to Maegor's Holdfast. His wife was a prisoner in her own home.

Aerys fasted for a fortnight and prayed with the High Septon. He vowed to never have other mistresses. He could not stay true to his word.

And finally, seventeen years after Rhaegar's birth, Rhaella had another son. Viserys was a small, fat baby. But he was healthy and he was happy, and that was all anyone could have cared about.

Aerys took extreme precautions with Viserys, not allowing Rhaella to be alone with him, and burning gifts with a fear of them being cursed. He was abated only by Liliyanna, who was able to calm him with sweet songs and summerwine.

When she was young, Aerys had cared for her as a daughter. But his feelings toward her began to shift as she entered womanhood. And so, with Rhaella remaining the holdfast, there was a new girl crying from Aerys' chambers at night.

Rhaegar managed to keep Aerys' from taking Liliyanna for a second wife, but it didn't make the thought leave the king's mind.

Aerys decided that Rhaegar would not marry Liliyanna. Instead, he formed a betrothal between Rhaegar and Elia Martell. Liliyanna accepted her life as nothing but Aerys' bedslave. Her letters from home abruptly stopped. She suspected the king had something to do with it, but did not ask him about it.

She was forgotten in court.

She was forgotten by Rhaegar.

She was known only by King Aerys.


	2. A Wedding and a Ward

Elia Martell was a kind woman. Liliyanna liked her, Rhaella liked her, Aerys, in his own way, liked her. The only one, it seemed, that didn't like her, was her husband.

She was kind, fairly pretty, and loved Rhaegar with all of her heart. But she was weak and sickly. The maester said it would be dangerous for her to have children.

That was the point when Aerys decided to marry Liliyanna and Rhaegar. Liliyanna would be the second wife, and if Elia never had children, then Liliyanna's would take Iron Throne. But if Elia managed to produce a son, then he would rule the Seven Kingdoms. Not long after the announced betrothal, Elia gave birth to a daughter, Rhaenys. Hopes were kept that perhaps she would give Rhaegar a son.

The night Liliyanna and Rhaegar wed, Aerys ran the bells as a reminder of Rhaegar's birth. Elia, due to her poor health after birthing Rhaenys, was bedridden and unable to attend. There was a magnificent feast, and lords and ladies from all over Westeros attended. That was the first time Liliyanna encountered Lyanna Stark.

Lyanna was interesting. She was fourteen years old. They called her the She-Wolf, and she lived up to the name well. While her brothers, Eddard, Brandon, and Benjen, feasted on the delicacies prepared in the kitchens, Lyanna sat stoically at her table. She was solemn, but when she laughed it rose above the crowd and even those at the high table could hear her.

The feast was wild with music and laughter. At one point during the night, the musicians had begun to play 'The Dornishman's Wife.' With lyrics that made a mockery of the Dornish, it would have been a grave insult to Elia, should she have been in attendance. Rhaegar didn't want to speak up, but Aerys did. He threatened to cut off the hands of each musician if they didn't stop playing the song. They quickly shifted the tune to 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair.'

Drunken singing was heard from the tables of Northern lords, among them Lyanna's father, Rickard. He did not drink much wine that night, instead conversing with his daughter.

Rhaegar and Liliyanna blushed whenever their hands bumped beneath the table. After Aerys had announced Rhaegar's betrothal to Elia, they had stopped most communications. And there they were, married. The only thing left to do was the bedding ceremony, but the feast would last some hours before that.

At some point during the night, Rhaegar led Liliyanna to the center of the hall, leading her in a waltz. The crowd cheered and smiled at their prince and his second wife. They all liked Liliyanna, and most of them hoped that Elia would not be able to have a son.

Rhaegar and Liliyanna danced the night away, drunk on glee and excitement. When the sun had started to rise in the sky, Aerys announced it was time for the bedding ceremony.

Many who had fallen asleep at their tables were roused awake, and they cheered raucously while they watched the couple get whisked away.

The next morning, most of the guests had begun travels back to their homes. But one guest of importance remained. Lord Justyn Daxer, Liliyanna's older brother.

He had been nine the last time he saw his little sister, and now he was a man of twenty-five. He brought news for Liliyanna; Myranda Daxer had died a year before. A letter had been sent at the time of Lady Daxer's death, but it had never reached Lili. While his sister had been living in King's Landing, Justyn had married the sweet, but stupid, Kyra Florent. They had a son by the name of Aemon, four years old, and they wished for Liliyanna to take the boy as a ward.

She agreed.

Aemon Daxer was a mischievous little boy. He was torture on the servants, waking up at odd times in the night and screaming so loud in woke near everyone in castle. Liliyanna wondered how her kind, caring brother could have created the terrible child. Aerys had a hatred for Aemon, who often woke Rhaenys, who would cry the rest of the night. The king threatened to cut the boy's tongue out if a solution wasn't found. Liliyanna had to beg Aerys not to when the problem was not solved, and it was only out the lust that Aerys felt for Lili that he agreed not to harm Aemon.

Viserys and Aemon became an inseparable pair. Aemon, while only being a year older, seemed to be smarter than the Targaryen prince. They roamed the castle, chased by a tired Rhaella.

With all the trouble that Aemon Daxer caused, Lili was filled with anxiety. If she could not handle her own nephew, then how was she to control the baby that was brewing in her stomach? She dared not tell a soul, unsure of the child's parentage. Only the day before she and Rhaegar's wedding, Aerys had been with her. It did not help that Rhaegar and Elia were attempting to have another child.

Nor did it help that Aerys began to suspect the pregnancy.


	3. The Tourney at Harrenhall

Lord Walter Whent was hosting a tourney for his daughter's nameday. Lords and ladies from all over would be attending. It was a glorious spring, and the tourney was to last ten days. Lord Whent was excited to show off his sons and daughter.

Many suspected that House Whent didn't have enough money to fund the prizes of the tourney, and that Lord Whent needed a secret person to give them the money. It was Rhaegar who did this, but only after the begging of Liliyanna, who had never been to a tourney such as this, and wanted it to be the best it could. Much of this money, however, came from Rhaegar himself. He would stand on the streets with Liliyanna, the two singing songs. This earned them plenty of money, some of which was given to other performers.

Seven days were dedicated to the tourney. Five of those days were dedicated to the joust. The three days left over were for rest and the opening ceremonies. Viserys had turned five, and Aemon six. Aemon would attend the tourney, but would not be able to see all of the festivities due to his young age. Viserys would remain in King's Landing with Rhaella.

Only a month before the tourney, Liliyanna had a daughter, Visenya. Her hair was the same silver as Rhaegar's, and to Lili that was enough confirmation of her parentage. She had dark purple eyes, flecked with golden brown. She was a lovely child, and Rhaegar cared greatly for her. Now he had two daughters. But at night, Lili would hear him whispering to himself. 'The dragon has three heads.'

Aerys had sank deeper into his madness. Being only thirty-nine, he looked much older. His silver-gold hair was long and tangled, his beard as well. Fearing poison, he almost completely stopped eating. Rhaella and Liliyanna were the only things stopping him from starving himself to death. His gaunt form was covered in cuts that he received from the Iron Throne, and he'd developed a fear of blades so intense he would not even trim his fingernails. They were gnarled and yellow. Liliyanna never knew that fingernails could grow so long. Even still, he attended the tourney.

During the opening ceremony, Aerys announced that fifteen-year-old Jaime Lannister was to join the Kingsguard. Jaime's father, Lord Tywin, took this as an extreme insult. Members of the Kingsguard were not able to hold lands or take wives. Tywin had another son, Tyrion, but that son was born twisted and deformed. He would not allow him to take Casterly Rock. Tywin and Jaime's twin sister, Cersei, left the tourney after the opening ceremony. Jaime was sent back to King's Landing to guard Rhaella and Viserys

Little one-year-old Rhaenys was brought along with Elia, and Liliyanna brought Visenya. The two girls were to be mostly cared for by a septa during the tourney.

At the first feast, Rhaegar played his harp and sang a sweet song. All the ladies in attendance loved it, and Lyanna Stark was moved to tears. Lili and Elia cheered for their husband.

During the first days of the tourney, Lord Whent's daughter kept the title of Queen of Love and Beauty. Her brothers and uncle defended her honor. But they were defeated in the tourney and quickly dropped down the list. Ser Barristan Selmy, another member of the Kingsguard, kept a high rank in the lists.

During the nights, Rhaegar would sleep with Liliyanna in her tent. Everyone knew that Lili was his favorite wife. Elia was left by herself, but she was content. Elia was too kind for her own good. At the feasts, Liliyanna sat herself with the Starks. She quickly befriended Lyanna, and the two girls became extremely close.

Lyanna talked about her good friend, Howland Reed, being attacked by stewards. She wanted to get revenge on the stewards and their lords, who did nothing about the issue. They formulated a plan. One of them was to dress up as a knight and join the lists.

After some fighting on the matter, it was decided that they both would dress up on separate days, Liliyanna wanting to learn how to fight, and Lyanna on her revenge mission. Lyanna taught Lili enough about jousting to last in the lists. Lili would take the first day, and Lyanna would take the rest once the competitors got more challenging.

And so, on the first day, Liliyanna beat a member of House Haigh, dressed in mismatched armor and calling herself the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Her shield was painted with a laughing heart tree, and was how she got her name.

That night, Lyanna and Liliyanna celebrated with wine Lili had managed to steal from Aerys.

Lyanna took over after that, beating a competitor from House Blount, and one from House Frey.

The Knight of the Laughing Tree moved high up the list. Aerys declared that anyone who was able to beat that many people in the joust was an enemy to the crown, and probable to be a traitor. He sent Rhaegar and a group of other men to find out who the knight was, and to kill him. Lili warned Lyanna, and they stuck together, making sure that neither of them was caught. It was after the defeat of the House Frey competitor that they were found.

Rhaegar discovered Lyanna with the armor. Liliyanna tried her best to explain, but Rhaegar did not care. He simply let the girls be.

The next morning, the Knight of the Laughing Tree was defeated by Barristan Selmy. The matter was forgotten, and the tourney continued.


	4. The Queen of Love and Beauty

Ser Barristan did not last long at the top of the list. He was defeated by Rhaegar in the final joust. Rhaegar, all smiles, was given a crown of winter roses. With it, he would crown the Queen of Love and Beauty.

Elia and Liliyanna sat beside each other, waiting to see which one of them he would choose. Everyone watched with baited breath. Their husband thought for a long time. It felt like an eternity before he made his decision.

When Rhaegar Targaryen rode past Elia, the crowd laughed. They always knew that Lili was his favorite.

But when he passed Lili, the smiles died.

He rode past both of his doting brides and lay the crown in Lyanna Stark's lap.

There was silence. A deafening silence. Neither Elia nor Liliyanna knew how to react.

Lyanna smiled a hesitant smile that did not meet her eyes.

Even Aerys did not dare say a word.

Robert Baratheon, Lyanna's betrothed, broke the silence. He laughed uproariously, encouraging the rest of the crowd to join him. Their laughter was quiet and fearful. Nobody knew what to do, they just knew that Rhaegar had made a mistake. The worst mistake in all twenty-five years of his life.

While the crowd laughed, Elia and Liliyanna were stiff. They stared at Rhaegar, tears clouding Elia's vision and Lili squeezing so tightly onto the arms of her chair that she couldn't sworn she was indenting the wood. A handmaiden leaned over, taking Liliyanna's arm. "Are you alright, my lady?" she whispered.

That was when Liliyanna broke down. Elia was crying by then, soft whimpers coming from her. Liliyanna Daxer, the second wife of Rhaegar Targaryen, couldn't remember a time worse than this. She shook with silent sobs, watching Rhaegar ride back to the center of the field.

He caught her gaze.

This was the first and only time he would ever see Liliyanna cry. Even when she gave birth to Visenya, she was near silent. He'd never done anything quite as stupid as crowning Lyanna Stark.

The She-Wolf stared at her friend with a sad expression. They had not known each other long, but Lili had struck her as someone who did not cry often.

Lord Whent ended the day early. There was no feast.

Liliyanna did not share a tent with Rhaegar that night.

She took Visenya and Aemon, and began travels back to King's Landing a day early. She refused to listen to the Kingsguard or any of the handmaidens that urged her to stay. When they realized that she was not going to do what they said, Barristan Selmy forced Aerys to send a group of knights with her, him accompanying them. The small party left in the night, Liliyanna riding ahead of the group. She held Visenya in her arms, crying almost the entire way back to the Red Keep.

When she got back to King's Landing, it would be a day before everyone else was there. She handed Visenya off to a wetnurse, and sent Aemon off with a septa. She locked herself in her room. She did not eat that night. She did not allow anyone in her room. Her handmaidens begged Barristan to stand outside her door and listen to make sure she was alright. He did.

During the night, Rhaella visited her. Liliyanna turned the queen away.

The next morning, everyone else had returned.

The castle was quiet.

All life seemed to have been drained from everyone.

Everyone moved at a slow crawl. Elia and Liliyanna found solace in each other, and Elia admitted that she was pregnant. Liliyanna worried about her health, but congratulated her all the same. The two girls did not speak much to Rhaegar.

Queen Rhaella suggested that Rhaegar simply didn't want to choose between his wives, and just chose a girl from the crowd. Elia went along with this, but Liliyanna knew she was just trying to find a way to justify Rhaegar. She always knew that Elia was too trusting.

Elia and Rhaegar continued on as if nothing had even happened.

Lyanna Stark attempted to write to Liliyanna, but the letters were never answered.

Even Lyanna's brothers, Brandon and Eddard, tried to write to the princess. She did not respond. She did not care.

Liliyanna could not forgive Rhaegar.

She couldn't forgive Lyanna. Somewhere in her mind she knew that it was not Lyanna's fault, but she still could not forgive her.

Lyanna had an idea. She began to ride for King's Landing.

She did not know just how badly this trip was going to end.


End file.
